1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and to a connector provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-252495 discloses a terminal fitting that is to be accommodated into a cavity of a connector housing while being connected to an end part of a wire. The terminal fitting includes a wire connecting portion to be connected to the end part of the wire and a terminal body in front of the wire connecting portion and having a substantially square cross-section. A projection is provided on widthwise central part of the terminal body to prevent the terminal fitting from being inserted in a wrong orientation into a cavity. The projection enters a groove formed in the cavity if the terminal fitting is in a correct orientation and contacts the rear end of the connector housing if the terminal fitting is in a wrong orientation. In this way, the terminal fitting is prevented from being inserted into the cavity in a wrong orientation
In the above-described configuration, the projection of an improperly oriented terminal fitting may enter a corner part of the cavity if the terminal body is inclined in a lateral direction, and the terminal fitting can be inserted forcibly in the erroneous orientation. Thus, it is desired to further enhance an erroneous insertion preventing force of the terminal fitting.
In recent years, it has been desired to make terminal fittings usable for both waterproof and non-waterproof applications. A terminal fitting for waterproof application is accommodated into a cavity through a through hole of a seal mounted in a rear part of a housing. The projection of the above described terminal fitting may damage the seal when passing through the through hole of the seal. Thus, the above-described terminal fitting is not suitable for use in waterproof applications.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a terminal fitting capable of enhancing an erroneous insertion preventing force of the terminal fitting and enabling use in fluidproof application.